gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-0000REII Perfect 00 Gundam II
GN-0000REII Perfect 00 Gundam II (AKA Perfect 00, Perfect 00 Gundam'', ''00 Gundam Mark II) is one of the variant and heavy armed of GNM-X150 Tribute Gundam and featuring in the final arc of Mobile Suit Gundam FATE. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Perfect 00 Gundam II 'is the possible end-point of how the original three AVZ's backpack of the GNM-X150 Tribute Gundam could have been used. The combination of three backpacks and the unit has allowed to uses the ability of mobility and agility of AVZ/X-1, close-combat of AVZ/X-2 and heavy firepower of AVZ/X-3 at the same time, making it virtually the perfect weapon without losing performance. While allowing to uses the ability of three backpacks, the unit was equipped with five extended GN Condensers, allowing the unit to stay active with much longer than having just one AVZ Backpack on the unit. Armaments ''Perfect 00 Gundam II *'''2x GN Vulcan Gun :: The GN Vulcan Gun are one of the 00 II's weapons which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. *'GN Sword III Kai' :: GN Sword III Kai is the 00 II's secondary weapon. The new and improved of GN Sword III. Unlike Exia and original 00's GN Sword, the GN Sword III Kai does not have a "storage configuration"; however, the switch from rifle to sword mode is much faster and smoother than before. Both modes benefit from the increased power of a single GN Drive, and the blade's yellow edge is derived from the same material that makes GN Condensers. When switched to Rifle Mode, the blade pivots from the hilt and rotates on its long axis, revealing a targeting sensor. Rifle Mode can be used in either rapid fire mode, which is more adequate to destroy most enemy mobile suits, or charged to deliver a single, high-powered blast for much larger targets. *'GN Long Beam Rifle' :: GN Long Beam Rifle is the 00 II's primary weapon for ranged combat. The new weapon also has improved and updated crystal sensors to increase accuracy. The Beam Rifle can be stored on the rear waist. *'2x GN Beam Saber' :: 00 Gundam II is shown to carry two GN Beam Sabers, stored on recharge racks in the shoulders. Like the original 00 Gundam, their blade length can be altered as needed to function as either a beam saber or beam dagger. *'2x GN Anti-Armor Penetrator' Combat Knife :: GN Anti-Armor Penetrator Combat Knife is 00 II's secondary weapon for Close-Range. This knife can be used for close combat or thrown to cause some damage to an enemy unit. *'2x GN Rocket Anchor' :: 00 Gundam II are also equipped with rocket anchor which mounted on below forearms. These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to allow the 00 II to throw the captured unit over a small distance. *'GN Small Shield' :: 00 Gundam II's newest defensive armament and smaller version of basic shield and used as Perfect 00 Gundam II's defensive armament for minor protection. ''AVZ/X-1 Mobility Type'' *2x GN Large Beam Saber *2x GN Railgun Launcher ''AVZ/X-2 Sword Type'' *GN Anti-Ship Sword *GN Beam Boomerang ''AVZ/X-3 Artillery Type'' *GN Long-Range Beam Cannon *GN Anti-Ship Vulcan Gun *2-Tube GN Micro Missile Launcher Special Equipments *5x Extended Large GN Condenser :: Since the energy usage become a serious problem when three AVZ Backpacks are used at the same time, five extended GN Condenser packs are mounted on the AVZ/X-1 Backpack. When one of the extended GN Condenser are running out of GN Particles, the packs be jettisoned to avoid dead-weight. System Features *'Hardpoints for Double Packs' *'GN Field' *'Trans-Am System' Picture Gallery gn-008-cockpit.jpg|00 Gundam II's cockpit Notes Category:Mobile Suits